Quests
Quests are groups of interrelated tasks that can take anywhere from five minutes to a few hours or even a few days to complete. The start locations of quests are labeled with a blue star icon (http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120131231040/runescape/images/0/05/Quest_icon.png) on yourMinimap. Once completed you can be rewarded with various xp for skills or unlocks places which are only accessible once certain quests are completed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120719061004/runescape/images/2/25/Quest_Journal.pngA player's Quest Journal. Red means the quest has not been started yet. Yellow means the quest has been started but not finished. Green means the quest has been completed. Cyan (blue) means the quest has been marked on the world map. As of 4 March 2013, there are a total of 188 quests with 23 free and 165members-only quests, offering a total of 342 quest points. Free players can only obtain up to 43 quest points. The last quest added to the free version of RuneScape was Demon Slayer, and the last quest added to member's version of RuneScape was The World Wakes. The 50th quest, Legends' Quest was released on 20 August 2003,[1] which was prior to the RuneScape 2 release. The 100th quest, Recipe for Disaster, is actually 10 quests in one with 8 subquests ranging from easy to very hard. The 150th quest, The Chosen Commander, was released on17 March 2009. Quest release dates are listed in the list of recent quests. A list of recommended members' quests can be found here. List of Quests & Quest WalkthroughsEdit :Main article: List of quests Quest seriesEdit :Main article: List of quest series Many quests are part of a series of quests which share a common plot-line. Usually, progress is made in the series in a linear fashion, with each quest requiring the previous one in a sequence. There are exceptions to this linear progression, however, when a quest is involved in multiple plot-lines. Also, Jagex has reworked many of the novice quests over the years, accelerating the process this year, with over a dozen quests reworked, some more than once. The majority of quest series are rooted in a specific area, and their completion is often needed to access more of that area or specific features within it. For example, West Ardougne as a whole is inaccessible unless at least some progress is made in the Plague quest series. A complete list of quest series can be found here. RewardsEdit :Main article: Quest item rewards Completing a quest results in rewards. Ongoing quest rewards Skill levelsEdit |- !Temporary boosts may be used in some quests |} The quests requiring the highest skill levels are: * Although 65 is the highest Farming requirement, if boosting from 62, Branches of Darkmeyer requires level 63. ** Completion of the Fur 'n' Seek wishlist requires 78 slayer. *** While the highest combat level required to complete a quest is 140, the minimum possible level to get a quest cape at is 162, as a result of the 80 Defence requirement of The Brink of Extinction combined with the 80 Magicrequirement of The Void Stares Back. **** While Guthix Sleeps is a requirement for The Ritual of the Mahjarrat, and so the latter requires 275 quest points, 270 to complete While Guthix Sleeps and 5 rewarded from completing it. Blood Runs Deep requires completion of all Easy, Medium, and Hard tasks of the Fremennik Province Tasks.